The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for facilitating radio frequency (RF) communications, and more particularly, to transceivers with an adaptive power equalizing electrical balance duplexer.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Transceivers are found in various electronic devices, and particularly, portable electronic devices such as, for example, phones, computers, internet connectivity routers, such as Wi-Fi routers or modems, radios, televisions, or any of various other stationary or handheld devices. Certain types of transceivers, known as wireless transceivers, may generate wireless signals to be transmitted by way of an antenna in the transceiver. Moreover, certain transceivers may facilitate full-duplex communication, allowing for high speed data transmission. A full-duplex transceiver may concurrently transmit and receive radio-frequency (RF) data signals via an antenna coupled to the transceiver. Accordingly, the transceiver may isolate a signal transmitted via the antenna (e.g., a transmission signal) from a signal concurrently received via the antenna (e.g., a received signal) and vice versa such that distortion or noise introduced by the received signal in the transmission signal is reduced or eliminated and distortion or noise introduced by the transmission signal on the received signal is reduced or eliminated. However, certain operating conditions (e.g., power, voltage, impedance, and/or the like) of the transceiver may impact the isolation between the transmission signal and the received signal. For example, an increase in an output power of a power amplifier of the transceiver may reduce the isolation between the transmission signal and the received signal, which may increase distortion in one or both of the transmission signal and the received signal.